Catatan Hati Seorang Neesan
by njuuuu
Summary: Namaku Mibuchi Reo. Aku di sini mau curhat tentang adikku tercinta yang unyu, gemesin, ngangenin, tapi otaknya geser. Aku kadang bingung, orang kayak Sei-chan kok dibiarin bebas, ya?/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Catatan Hati Seorang Neesan**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC parah, typos, garing, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai halo _hola_ , Mibuchi Reo _desu_.

Aku di sini mau curhat tentang hidupku yang indah dan tentunya, tepatnya tentang adik laki-lakiku yang unyu _beudtz_ itu. Emang sih, bukan adik kandungku. Status kita sampai sekarang cuma sekedar kakak-adik aja. Tapi aku sayaaang banget sama dia. Aku mah rela ngelakuin apa aja buat dia. Sumpah. Kecuali kalau dia maksa aku buat nyongkel bola mata, aku _emoh_! Seedan-edannya aku, jelas nggak separah itu.

Sebenernya, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kasarnya sih, aku cuma pemeran **pembantu antagonis** di sinetron Homo Homo Main Basket yang sempat tenar sampai penjuru dunia gara-gara aktor utamanya punya wajah uke sejuta umat yang bikin para seme di sinetron luar sekalipun bersimbah darah dan cewek-cewek hormonal hilang kewarasan. Yaaa, aku emang ngaku kalau Kuroko itu imutnya nggak normal. Tapi tetep aja, hatiku jelas udah sepenuhnya milik adikku tercinta.

Oh iya, aku lupa ngenalin siapa adikku itu. Awas ya, jangan nyulik dia. Selain berhadapan sama aku, kalian yang berani macem-macem bisa digigit sama chihuahua adik kelasnya sohibku, loh. Pokoknya hati-hati, deh. Belum pernah rabies, kan?

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Usianya satu tahun di bawahku. Tinggi badannya― _ups_ , Sei _-chan_ agak sensitif kalau aku ngungkit-ngungkit topik ini, tapi ini rahasia kita aja, ya―cuma sampai ketekku. **Pendek** , ya?

"Reo, tadi bilang apa?"

"E-eh, enggak kok, Sei- _chan_... Ahahaha, cuma bilang kalau―AH! Itu Kou- _chan_!"

"MANA?"

 _Fyuuh_ , bisa kabur akhirnya. Maaf, Sei- _chan_ , tapi aku masih sibuk harus nyelesain monolog ini dulu. Nanti deh, kalau udah beres kamu boleh nyiksa aku lagi. Tapi jangan nyabutin bulu kaki, ya? Sakit, tau.

Tadi sampai mana? Oh, iya. Sei _-chan_ itu kapten di klub basketku. Walau dia masih kelas satu, masih paling alay di antara anggota tim yang lain, tapi dia paling jago mainnya―dan paling galak tentunya. Yah, mau nggak mau aku sama anak-anak lain pasrah aja, deh. Soalnya waktu itu dia ngancem pake gunting rumput, _mak_! Gimana nggak hampir ngompol.

Sei _-chan_ itu kelakuannya kayak orang sinting. Emang, sih. Kadang aku juga heran kok ada manusia yang dibiarin berkeliaran bebas kayak dia. Kalau sakitnya kambuh dan dia mulai nyolokin mata orang pake jempol kakinya gimana, dong? Tapi, untungnya sampai sekarang belum pernah ada kejadian nyeremin gitu.

Kata orang sih, Sei _-chan_ masa kecilnya tragis. Dia itu semacam pengidap MKS alias _MBOHLAH KAREP SAKAREPMUWAE_ ―eh, maksudnya Masa Kecil Suram dan MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurus Bertulang. Waktu Sei _-chan_ masih SD, pas ingusnya yang belepotan masih dibersihin, ibunya meninggal gara-gara sakit-sakitan. Terus, ayahnya nyiksa dia dengan tidak berperikeanakan. Dipaksa pinter piano lah, jago main biola lah, bisa mainin drum lah, lancar gitar lah, bisa nge- _rap_ , harus jago nge- _beatbox_ , sampai nyinden! _Mameeen_ , aku sampai sekarang bingung itu genre musik dari negera mana. Belum lagi pelajaran ini itu harus Sei _-chan_ kuasain. _Mbok ya_ , waktu aku baru bisa satu tambah satu dan harus mikir lima belas menit setelah dua belas kali salah, Sei _-chan_ udah hapal persamaan trigonometri. Ya _ampyun_ , demi _uke_ -nya Kotaro- _chan_!

Kalau nginget masa lalu Sei- _chan_ , di situ kadang aku merasa sedih.

 _Hiks_.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dibanding kakaknya, kayaknya aku lebih mirip emaknya, deh. Aku nggak bohong kalau terkadang ada rasa keibuan yang timbul tiap ngeliat Sei- _chan_. Misalnya nih, kalau Sei _-chan_ lagi bete dan jiwa kekanakannya muncul, dia suka males makan siang. Padahal kan nggak baik buat **pertumbuhan**. Maka, aku, sebagai orang tua yang bertanggung jawab, terpaksa menyuapi Sei _-chan_ yang lagi manyun. Duh, kadang aku dilema antara ngerasa kayak ibu atau babu.

Contoh lainnya, aku jelas inget banget. Waktu itu Sei _-chan_ demam tiga hari. Dia belum curhat apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kalau Sei _-chan_ sakit gara-gara harga dirinya diinjak-injak di Winter Cup minggu kemarin. Sebenernya aku lebih yakin kalau Sei _-chan_ sakit gara-gara hujan-hujanan waktu itu―katanya sih _biar air ini mampu membasuh semua luka dan perih dalam hati_. Padahal menurutku Sei _-chan_ cuma nggak mau kelihatan lagi nangis.

"Sei- _chan_ , mau makan apa?"

Mukanya pucet banget. Aku hampir ngira kalau dia udah lama mati. Sei _-chan_ cuman ngejawab dengan suara parau yang bikin aku nggak tega sama kondisi dia dan berniat buat ngebekep muka dia pake bantal sampe bener-bener tewas.

"Aku mau bubur, Reo."

Biasanya nih ya, orang kaya itu seleranya _gesrek_. Aku kan takut diminta bikin bubur yang ayamnya harus pake daging kalkun impor asli Amerika, kacangnya diganti kacang _almond_ dari Australia, dan berasnya nunggu panen di Vietnam. Parahnya, gimana kalau Sei _-chan_ minta suiran seledrinya diganti sama bubuk emas tiga puluh karat? Aku ditraktir baso tahu sama Sei _-chan_ aja udah sujud syukur. Masa iya aku kudu bolak-balik keliling benua buat nyari bahan-bahan gitu? Terus jadi penambang emas dulu di Papua? Aduh _mbok_ kalau _eiyke pengkor_ sama tangannya lecet-lecet gimana, _dundz_?

"Mau pake apa aja?"

"Bubur nggak pake mangkok, biar aja berserakan kayak suasana hati aku sekarang."

 _CIACIACIAAAA!_

Kayaknya Sei _-chan_ lupa minum obat kemaren.

Bukan Sei _-chan_ aja yang aneh. Dunia ini emang aneh ternyata. Meski Sei _-chan_ masa lalunya kelam sehitam tinta cumi-cumi, dia tetep punya temen masa kecil. Siapa sih yang nggak tahu, itu loh anak-anak pelangi yang kelakuannya pada warna-warni.

Yang aku tahu, Sei _-chan_ paling nempel sama Midorima. Kayaknya gara-gara hobinya sama-sama mikir dan sama-sama orkay sinting. Menurutku, Midorima itu unyu banget, meski nggak seimut Sei- _chan_. Kalau jiwa _tsundere_ -nya keluar, dia makin gemesin buat digoda. Aku juga suka Midorma. Dia itu KELIHATAN kalem dan keibuan. Kalau Midorima udah gendong-gendong Kerosuke bareng Kazu- _chan_ , mereka mirip keluarga bahagia. Kadang aku pengen nawarin mereka buat ikutan KB. Kasihan Kerosuke sendirian. Lagian, dua anak kan lebih baik. Cendol, _gan_!

Terus, ada yang namanya Aomine. Aku curiga, kayaknya si dekil ini kecilnya anak bolang, ya? Denger-denger dari Sei _-chan_ sih, Aomine ini mantannya Kuroko. Putusin aja, lah! Mukanya kelihatan kayak tukang nyerong dan tikung gitu.

Pacar Aomine sekarang itu Kise. Aku salut banget. Kise orangnya emang masokis sejati. Udah putus cinta ditolak mentah-mentah sama si galak Yuki- _chan_ , sekarang malah nyamperin si otak mesum Aomine. Semangat kamu, nak! Tante bangga. _Uhuhuhuhu_...

Kata Sei _-chan_ sih yang paling gampang disuruh-suruh itu Murasakibara. Aku tahu triknya. Dia tinggal dijampi pake permen gopean pasti langsung sujud. Sebagai sesama _babysitter_ , aku acungin jempol buat jeng Muro, lah. _Like back_ ya, _cyin_.

Dan yang terakhir, si tokoh utama bernama lain bawang putih adalah Kuroko. Dia lebih mirip korban salah nutrisi daripada protagonis. Pantes Sei _-chan_ suka banget nyiksa dia. Ini anak ternyata lebih cabe dari aku. Bayangin; ditinggal LDR sama temen masa kecilnya, malah jadian sama Aomine, udah putus langsung pacaran sama Kagami. Duh, kamu pake susuk dari dukun mana, _sist_?

Dulu, waktu kecil, Sei _-chan_ sering main bareng mereka. Kasarnya sih, keenam orang ini bisa saling mentolerir eksistensi satu sama lain karena sama-sama geser otaknya. Pertama aku ketemu Sei _-chan_ pas aku masih SMP kelas dua, masih imut, masih ada keinginan buat nyabe bareng temen-temen lekong yang lain. Aku nggak sengaja ngelihat Sei _-chan_ dan anak-anak pelangi pada ngumpul di pinggir kali, nyari batu sama kayu. Udah ketemu, mereka tiba-tiba ngebirit ke hutan. Nggak tahu aku emang kepoan atau mereka wajahnya mencurigakan, yang jelas tanpa sadar aku ngikutin dari belakang. Ya Tuhan, semoga aku nggak kelihatan kayak cabe yang lari dan ngamuk gara-gara kutangnya dicopet bocah petakilan.

Dan kesan pertamaku buat anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai itu... mereka nggak kayak monster lapangan basket yang dielu-elukan, tapi _lebih mirip_ suku Dayak yang lagi ngeburu babi hutan.

 _MBOH_! Emang bener-bener **Generasi Keajaiban**!

Ajaib! Sungguh sungguh, sungguh ... AJAIB!

Di ceritanya, Sei _-chan_ itu katanya punya dua kepribadian. Yang satu _bokushi_ , yang satu _oreshi_. Aku nggak tahu _oreshi_ kayak gimana sebelumnya, soalnya kalau ngebayangin Sei _-chan_ murah senyum dan baik hati serta lemah gemu― _err_ , lembut kan bikin aku mimisan. Denger-denger sih, Sei _-chan_ berubah gara-gara Murasakibara makin tinggi, nggak tahu gosip nggak tahu berita murahan. Yang jelas, aku ngerti perasaan orang yang lebih pendek dari temen-temennya yang lain. Terbuli dan terhina. Kasihan kamu, Sei- _chan_.

"Reo, aku lapar. Beliin Popuri Suit di kantin."

" _Yes, My Lord_."

Salah aktor, woy! Situ iblis dari sinetron mana? Balik ke Neraka Jahanam sana!

( _Ehem_ , maaf, lakinya keluar.)

Pergi juga akhirnya. _Capcus, cyin_. Lanjut lagi.

"Sei _-chan_ lapar atau haus?"

"Ngantuk."

Emang nggak ada yang bisa nebak jalan pikiran bocah koplak ini. Katanya laper, tapi minta dibeliin minuman. Pas ditanya malah jawab ngantuk. Aku kan jadi gatel pengen nabok. Maunya apa, sih?!

"Aku mau Kouki."

 _YHA_.

Aku cuma bisa ngegebuk Eiki _-chan_ di samping. Kalau Sei _-chan_ aku kepret, nanti monolog ini nggak ada yang ngelanjutin.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sei _-chan_ bisa gini gara-gara lagi galau. Katanya, akhir-akhir ini Kou _-chan_ berubah. Dia nggak lagi ngangkat panggilannya, padahal udah Sei _-chan_ telepon tiap detik. Kirim Email, BMM, Garis, Pesan Muka Buku, Aplikasi Apa, dan SMS tiap menit! Duh, justru aku kasihan sama Kou- _chan_. Dibanding pacar, Sei _-chan_ lebih mirip _stalker_ maniak.

Tapi, sebagai ibu―kakak― **babu** yang profesional, sudah selayaknya aku nenangin hati Sei _-chan_ yang sedang gundah gulana ini.

Aku nganter dia ke UKS setelah beli minuman dan makanan. Aku biarin dia rebahan di atas kasur yang sesekali ngelirik ponselnya yang sepi suara.

Sejak Sei _-chan_ pacaran sama Kou- _chan_ , aku kadang ngerasa kesepian. Biasanya, Sei _-chan_ suka curhat masalah ayahnya yang mirip Hitler itu dan bukannya isi pembicaraan telepon atau SMS dari Kou- _chan_. Biasanya, Sei _-chan_ suka ngadu kalau sakit ke aku bukannya ke Kou- _chan_. Biasanya, Sei _-chan_ suka minta dirapihin poninya yang dia gunting _sakarep_ nya dan bukannya ke Kou- _chan_. Biasanya, Sei _-chan_ suka manja sama aku bukannya ke Kou- _chan_. Biasanya, yang dibabu Sei _-chan_ itu aku ... dan bukannya Kou- _chan_.

Kayaknya, aku emang kalah keibuan dan kebabuan dibanding Kou- _chan_.

Nggak apa-apa juga, sih. Aku emang nggak ada niatan buat ngelanjutin buku yang aku beli tentang _Cara Menyenangkan Hati Tuan Muda Imbisil, Maniak, Egois, Absolut, Dan Berkepribadian Ganda Dengan Jalan Pikiran Psikopat Yang Pernah Disiksa Masa Lalu Secara Mudah Dan Dijamin Lancar Kalau Tidak Uang 99% Kembali_. Aku hadiahin aja buat ulang tahun Kou _-chan_ bulan depan, deh.

Meski aku sayaaang banget sama Sei- _chan_ , tetep aja ada masa di mana aku empet dan pengen ngebuntungin kaki bocah itu. Yah, minimal ngelucutin semua baju dia terus bawa keliling Rakuzan. Seenggaknya, selain keuntungan finansial, aku juga bisa dapet keuntungan biologis― _eh_ , manusiawi lah kalau kadang aku suka kelewat napsu ngeliatin Sei- _chan_. Badannya aja kayak roti sobek gitu, kan aku jadi ngiler pengen nyobek.

( _Stop, stop_! Hentikan pikiran kotor ini. Aku nggak mau ada _incest_ di antara kita.)

Jadi gini, semua berawal di hari penentuan juara Winter Cup. Menurutku, Seirin emang jago banget. Lah, _wong_ mereka tokoh utama, _eh_ , maksudnya mereka punya satu anak Kisedai, satu maniak basket asal Amerika, dan satu lagi mantan Raja Tak Bermahkota. Belum lagi si anak elang sama kapten _tsundere_ itu yang manis banget. Aku hampir khilaf selingkuh dari Sei _-chan_ gara-gara kegoda sama Junpei- _chan_.

Ngomongin masalah Winter Cup, aku jadi inget kejadian tempo lalu waktu Sei _-chan_ ngebet pengen ketemu mantan temennya sebelum ajang ini dimulai. Yang bikin aku jantungan itu pas Sei _-chan_ pulang! Sumpah, aku kaget banget, apalagi Sei _-chan_ penampilannya udah berubah. _Mbok ya_ , kalau mau main gunting rambut lihat ke cermin, _kek_. Kalau guntingannya **alay** dan **norak** gini kan, aku juga malu kalau jalan bareng. Kayaknya, Winter Cup tahun depan nanti aku _kudu_ nyiapin tukang cukur dulu.

Sei _-chan_ emang egois orangnya. Mentang-mentang orang kaya, ganteng, pinter, jago, dia kadang suka seenaknya kalau nyuruh-nyuruh. Kadang, aku kasihan sama Chi _-chan_ yang hidupnya makin nelangsa setelah kenal Sei- _chan_. Aku dulu juga ngerasain hal yang sama, kok.

Nggak tahu waktu itu anak-anak Seirin ngehasut atau ngancem apa ke dia, tiba-tiba Sei _-chan_ berubah. Dia kayak bukan Sei _-chan_ yang dulu. Aku bingung. Dikepret sama Chi _-chan_ juga dia masih linglung gitu.

Ternyata, aku baru sadar kalau Sei _-chan_ lagi nuker posisi sama jiwanya yang lain. Itu adalah masa transisi di mana _bokushi_ dan _oreshi_ lagi berantem ngerebutin tubuh Sei- _chan_. Horror banget, ya. Di kala itu, akhirnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, Sei _-chan_ tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, Sei _-chan_ tersesat tanpa tahu arah jalan pulang, Sei _-chan_ tanpaku butiran debu.

 _Ehem_. Aku biasa mangkal sambil ngamen, makanya suka lupa diri kalau ada lirik lagu. _Ehehehe... caw_ ah lanjut lagi, _gan_!

Dan― _JENGJENGJENG_ ― _oreshi_ yang selama ini ternyata pelaku pemburu babi hutan waktu aku SMP dulu muncul juga, walau kadang si _bokushi_ itu seenak udelnya nampakin diri dan ngeromusha kita semua.

"Reo! Reoooo!"

Tuh, kenalin, ini si diktator _bokushi_. Seenaknya motong monologku lagi.

"Apa, Sei- _chan_?"

"Kakiku gatel. Pijitin punggungku, dong."

"Kakimu atau punggungmu―"

"Kepala."

"Gatel atau pegel―"

"Pusing."

"Mau _tak_ pijitin atau garukin―"

"Ambilin obat, _gih_."

"Sei _-chan_ les lagi sama aku ya besok. Bahasanya amburadul gitu."

"Iya, iya, terserah. Buruin, aku gerah."

 _Haaahh_... kayaknya ini efek belajar terus menerus, ya? Sampe-sampe otak Sei _-chan_ geser gini. Udah gede ngomong kok belepotan. Malu ah sama anjingku yang udah bisa _pup_ di rumah tetangga sebelah.

Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Sebagai seorang kakak―ibu― **babu** yang baik hati dan sayang Sei _-chan_ selalu, aku harus bisa ngelayanin si tuan muda ini. Bahkan kalau dia minta semur pisang atau kolak jengkol sekalipun, aku bawain, deh. Yang penting Sei _-chan_ bahagia. _Soalnya, kalau ngamuk nyawaku juga ikut dalam bahaya._

Yaudah deh, kayaknya curahan hatiku ini harus diakhiri sekarang. Kapan-kapan aku lanjutin lagi. Aku mau ngebabu dulu sebentar.

 _Ciao_ ~

Salam alay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **-nju.**


End file.
